


The Adventures of Marshal and Fionna

by DemonRomantic



Category: Adventure Time, fiolee - Fandom
Genre: Budding Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRomantic/pseuds/DemonRomantic
Summary: A collection of short stories from the Adventure Time universe mainly focused around Marshall and Fionna.





	1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Marshal and Fionna  
By DemonRomantic

Adventure 1: Movie Night  
“Alright, all ya’ll party people, I got caramel corn and soda pop, curtesy of P.G. who unfortunately couldn’t be here tonight due to his princely duties, so we’ll just have to go ahead and start the fun without him.” Cake said, carrying in the goodies with one of her arms split into three to hold each person’s drink.   
“Eh, Gumball’s a party pooper anyway.” Marshal said, sipping the red out of his soda, leaving behind a gray liquid. “Besides, he probably would faint over this classic.”  
Marshal held up a black movie case with dripping red letters that read, ‘Zombie ankle-biters from the black ooze forest’ and depicted zombie candy people gnawing a picture of an ankle.   
“Uh… I don’t know. The last time Cake watched a horror movie, she made me stay up all night with her washing our clothes in salt water.” Fionna said, her arms wrapped around a pillow and wearing blue footy pajamas with penguins on them. “How about this one?”  
Fionna picked a movie off of the stack on the floor that said ‘Karate’ in all caps and showed a person in a white uniform doing kicks and aerial slicing.  
“Isn’t that an instructional video?”  
“I heard that if you watch something right before you go to bed, you don’t even need to train, it just kind of downloads in your head while you sleep.”  
“I download many things inside my head at night.” BMO said, face returning to normal from a play movie screen.  
“I’ve got it, how about we make a movie that we’ll all like?”  
“For some reason I just got a sense of déjà vu when you said that.”   
“Nuh, nuh, nuh-no!” Cake said, coming to stand between them. “It’s late, and this kitty needs her beauty sleep. Fionna, you’re a growing girl, you need sleep too.”  
“I’m like sixteen.” Fionna said, flatly.  
“We’re staying in for the night. So, if you want to stay, you better have a relaxing activity in mind, little boy.”   
“Hmm.” Marshal said, suddenly getting a lightbulb over his head. “Then… let’s do spa facials and foot massages.”  
“Say wha?” Fionna made a disappointed face, before Marshal nudged her with his arm. “Oh… yeah. That would be relaxing.”  
“Alright then,” Marshal said, gliding over to the kitchen and pulling out a mixing bowl and whisk along with some mayonnaise, butter, eggs, and other seemingly condiment based foods. “I’m just gonna whip up some face mask mush, and Fionna, you start rubbing Cake’s feet.”  
“Why do I have to be the one to rub cat feet?” Fionna grumbled.  
Cake held up her foot, having sat in a chair, and wiggled her clawed toes. “You heard the boy, start rubbing.”  
Fionna grabbed the furry foot and did as she was told, while Marshal drifted back over and began spooning white goop onto Cake’s face. “Now just let the mud seep into your pores and feel the soothing strokes of Fionna’s fingers on your little cat pads. Let your mind go blank and sleepy.”  
“Mm-sleepy kitty. Purr, purr, purr…” Cake was out like a light and snoring within seconds.  
“Well, now that all of the party poopers are gone, how about we get the real party started?” Marshal said, wiggling his eyebrows.   
“What did you have in mind?” Fionna said, dropping Cake’s foot.  
“Remember how I said I used to live in the treehouse, well, I know all about it’s secrets.”  
“Secrets?”  
“Mm-hm. Follow me.” Marshal said, waving his hand for her to follow.   
Fionna followed Marshal down the tree to the treasure room where he stopped floating. “I’m kinda surprised you never found this.” He stepped around the ladder so that he was face to face with Fionna where she still stood holding the sides of it. A slight blush colored her cheeks.  
Marshal smirked before knocking once on the inner wall of the trunk and then suddenly two miniscule eyes and a tiny mouth appeared in the side of it. The mouth spoke in a deep voice that didn’t match the size of the face. “What’s the password?”  
Marshal lidded his eyes and leaned an arm up above the face leaning in close. “Hey good-looking, you down for some mischief?”  
The tiny face blushed and giggled before the mouth dropped down into a small doorway.  
“This way.” Marshal said, floating inside.   
Fionna hesitated before walking in after him, and the door shut behind her, enveloping them in darkness.  
“Uh… Marshal?”   
She felt a hand take hers and lace fingers with hers. “It’s okay, just hold onto me and keep walking.”  
They didn’t go very far before Fionna felt the floor give out beneath her and she was suddenly dangling by just Marshal’s hand.  
“Ah! Dude, a little warning would be nice, I almost had to change my footies.”   
Marshal chuckled and took her other hand. “Sorry about that. I forgot that you can’t fly. Here,” he hoisted her so that she momentarily was thrown in the air, before he caught hold of her in the cradle of his arms.   
She held onto him by wrapping her arms around his neck while they drifted back down onto solid ground. There was the sound of fingers snapping, and the next thing she knew, they were standing in a circular room with candles all around it. Marshal lowered his hand, and placed Fionna back on the ground.   
“Welcome to my club house.” He said, holding up his arms in a grand gesture.”  
“Wow. I never knew this was underneath the tree house.” Fionna marveled at the spacious room.   
Other than the candles, there was a T.V. with a video game system and throw pillows around it, along with a mini fridge and microwave. A small bookshelf held comics and records while an old phonograph stood beside it.   
“Dude, you’ve been holding out on me!” Fionna said, punching Marshal in the arm.  
“Heh-heh. Ow.” He said, rubbing is arm and frowning. “Here, you gotta listen to some of these old songs. I think they were made before I was even alive.” He said, grabbing a record.   
The phonograph made a whirring noise before music spilled out of it into the cave. It was a slow tune with no words, but Marshal added his own lyrics while holding out a hand to Fionna, who took it with burning cheeks, and they started to dance.  
“Hey girl, you sure do something funny to me. Yeah, you’re funny, but that’s not what I mean. You… make me… smile. Just because. And I… just want… to be with you… for a while. Cause, it gets pretty lonely, here in the dark. So, let’s dance the night away, together. Just the two of us, in the candle light, tonight. Oh, oh, wow, oh. In the candle light, tonight. And when you fall asleep, I’ll say sleep tight don’t let the vampire bite.”  
The song ended, but Fionna and Marshal were still holding onto each other. They both had their eyes fixed on the others. The distance between them slowly was closed as they brought their lips together in a kiss, with both of their cheeks blazing red. Marshal raised his hand so that it cradled the back of Fionna’s head, while she gripped at his hair. After a few moments, they both broke away with embarrassed fumbling and stood apart from each other while staring at their feet.   
“Uh, well. That was fun.” Fiona said, fidgeting her fingers in front of her footie jammies that made her feel like a little kid all of a sudden.   
Marshal had a hand in his hair and was scratching his head. “Yeah.” He exhaled. “I’ve… never shown anyone else my hideout. You can come here whenever, though. I don’t care.”  
“I’ll need you to get down.” Fionna said, finally looking back up at him.   
He looked back at her and smiled. “Right.” He glided above her and picked her up by her hands again. Instead of carrying her in his arms, this time he swung her around so that she was riding piggyback. “Well, we better get back up there before Cake wakes up. She might banish me from the tree house.”  
They glided up to the treasure room and Marshal set Fionna back on the floor. “Goodnight, Fionna.” He said, giving her a little peck on the cheek before flying out the door.  
Fionna put her hand up to her blushing cheek and giggled. The password-face behind her grimaced and whispered under it’s breath. “Hmph, floosy.”


	2. Adventure 2: Starlight

Adventure 2: Starlight  
The fields of Ooo were cast in the darkness of nightfall as Fionna and Marshal laid on their backs in the cool summer grass watching the stars above. The two had their heads rested back on their folded arms as they lay there in the quietness of nighttime, the both of them content and relaxed.  
“This is nice.” Fionna said in a soft voice, momentarily letting her eyes close.  
“Yeah.” Marshal agreed, sitting up and looking over at the girl in her bunny hood. “Hey, Fi, you… you aren’t weirded out about what happened last time we hung out are you? I mean, the kiss?”  
Fionna opened her eyes and looked at him, he was blushing and looking off to the side. Her own cheeks were a little red, but she spoke with as much confidence as she could.  
“No, it was nice. I mean, were buds and all, but it wasn’t weird.” She sat up and got to her feet, putting out her hand for him to take. Marshal let Fionna pull him to his feet, and they began walking side by side.  
Fionna put one hand over the opposite arm. “It wasn’t weird for you, though, right?”  
“Naw, it was…”  
Fionna abruptly put her hand over Marshal’s mouth, earning a muffled complaint from the vampire king, before she shushed him with the other hand.  
“Did you hear that? I think it’s coming from over there.”  
She released him, before drawing her sword and running into the forest without a care that it was pitch black. Marshal glided behind.  
“Uh… Fionna?” The vampire had momentarily lost sight of the girl, before she called over to him from the mouth of a very ominous looking cave that somehow was even blacker than the surrounding woods.  
“Yo, Marshal, you’ve gotta check this out.”  
Marshal made a face like she was crazy, before following her into the spooky cave.  
As soon as they were both inside, Marshal could see what Fionna had been so excited about. Thousands of tiny pinpoints of light, like stars, glowed about the cave, and a sound like a choir of voices singing a continuous note echoed around the cavern. One giant light appeared before them, and moved to illuminate the creature that it was attached too.  
A giant glow-worm with long eyelashes and a crown on her head giggled as her face was revealed. “Welcome to the lair of the Queen Glow-worm, prepare to be dazzled with the reflections of things that are not what they seem.”  
“Huh-huh, weird.” Fionna said.  
“This way travelers!” The Queen Glow-worm said, making her body spiral away into darkness, before the rest of the glow-worms dimmed out and then re-illuminated so that they formed arrows guiding them further into the cave.  
Fionna and Marshal followed the trail of the glow-worms, until they came to a room with ice mirrors all around them. Walking into the room, they saw their movements being matched by alternate genders of themselves. The both of them stopped in front of the alternate versions of their personas and examined them.  
The Finn reflection of Fionna puffed up his cheeks as Fionna did, and each pressed them with a deflating noise from their mouths. Marshal had his hand on his chin and pursed lips as he studied the Marceline reflection of himself in the ice wall. Each of them made the mouth movements of speaking, but only Marshal’s voice was audible.  
“Hmm, not bad.” He said, before they continued walking. 

After turning down some more corridors, they wound up in a room that was like an underground pond. The glow-worms on the ceiling reflected in the still pool below, making an image like the two of them were floating in space.  
“Wow!” They both awed.  
The head of the Queen Glow-worm emerged from the surface of the pool, disrupting the surreal picture. “Ho-ho-ho, behold the second mirror, from here on you must swim if you want to reach the end of my labyrinth.”  
“We’ve been in like two rooms.” Marshal said, making a ‘what-the-heck’ gesture with his arm.  
“Trust in yourself! For the path you take will lead to either the plane of existence which you originated, or else send you to the dimension reflected by your own heart.” With that, the Queen Glow-worm retreated below the surface, before popping back up so that just her eyes showed. “Oh yeah, and don’t worry if that happens, cause there’s usually a way out.”  
Marshal and Fionna shrugged at one another before delving beneath the surface of the water. Suddenly, Fionna was alone, standing in front of the treehouse in the middle of the day. Cake was out front with Lord Monochromicorn and their five little half-monochromicorn, half-cat children.  
“Since when did Cake have kittens?” Fionna asked aloud, but the image before her rippled and instead of Cake and her family, she saw an unfamiliar yellow dog and his family instead. “What in Glob’s name is going on?”  
Meanwhile, Marshal had stumbled into his house, but Marceline sat on the couch singing.  
“La la la la, Mommy, why did you eat my pie… Oh, hey Marshal, how’s it hanging?”  
He put his hand behind his head in a confused manner. “Uh, it’s all good, I guess. Have you seen Fionna, around?”  
“Oh, you mean Finn? Yeah, he’s in the kitchen with Simon, they’re making you something special.”  
Marshal peaked his head into the kitchen and saw a boy who looked an awful lot like Fionna and some weird looking blue guy pouring gallons of red food coloring into a mixing bowl.  
“Math, now we just need to add the final ingrediants.” Finn said.  
Marshal pulled out his head and turned back to Marceline on the couch. “Hey, do you know who these guys are in the kitchen?”  
But only the modified axe remained on the couch where Marceline had been, and when Marshal stuck his head back into the kitchen, Fionna was standing there in an apron stirring a bowl full of pink batter.  
“Hey, honey, you’re just in time for dinner.”  
The flannel shirt and jeans that Marshal had been wearing were gone, and in their place was a navy suit and tie.  
“Fionna, what’s going on?”  
“What do you mean, daddy, everything’s completely normal.” A seven-year-old version of Marceline had materialized at the table.  
The pink batter Fionna had been stirring suddenly grew a face, and Gumball’s voice came out of the mouth.  
“Yeah, everything’s completely normal, here.”  
Marshal closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was standing in front of Fionna and Cake’s treehouse with his sun-protection clothing on and Fionna standing beside him.  
“Huh? Are… are we back?” Marshal asked.  
“I think so.”  
“Few, that’s a relief, things were starting to get a little weird.” Marshal’s face began to blister as he said it until it sizzled and burst into flame.  
“Marshal!” Fionna cried.  
But Marshal had turned into Flame Prince. “Ah, that’s better.”  
“This isn’t real. This is all a dream or something.” Fionna said, closing her eyes.  
“Well, done.” Queen Glow-worm’s voice echoed.  
All of the illusion faded away, until Fionna and Marshal were back at the entrance to the cave. Each of them groaned and rubbed the back of their head’s as they got a grip of themselves.  
“Man, that was one crazy trip.” Marshal said, getting to his feet and pulling Fionna to hers.  
“What do you think it was all supposed to mean?”  
“I don’t know. I’m just glad it’s all over now. So, same time tomorrow?”  
“Yeah.”

Ice King closed the book and sighed. “Whew, pure gold. You know, Marceline, I think you’ve convinced me. I could really have a solid story arch with these two.”  
Marceline pulled the headphones she had been wearing off her head and looked at him. “Huh, you say something, Simon?”


	3. 5 Graybles for Gray Days

Adventure 3: 5 Graybles for Gray Days  
“Are you sure it’s okay?”  
Fionna chuckled with flushed cheeks. “You’re asking that now?”  
Marshal’s hand came up to cup Fionna’s cheek. “I don’t want to do something that we’ll both regret later. If you’re positive about this, then great, but if you still have doubts then we can stop right here and go back to how things were, forget any of this ever happened. Either way, in the end I don’t want you to disappear from my life.”  
Fionna smiled, placing her own hand over the one that cradled her face. Leaning forward, she kissed Marshal’s forehead before placing a second, deeper kiss on his lips. “Don’t worry.” She said, breaking away just enough to speak. “Even if I die before you, I’ll just haunt you until you join me.”  
Marshal grabbed Fionna by the shoulders and swiftly tackled her to the soft grass. “Who says you get to bite the dust before me?”  
“Well, I am a human, so… You know, now that I think about it, you’re way older than I am.”  
“Whatever. Vampires don’t age. Just because I say I’m a thousand years old, doesn’t mean that I’m older than you.”  
Fionna rolled over, pinning Marshal beneath her. “That makes no sense.”  
Marshal flipped them over again so that he had the upper-hand once more, and then floated out of reach before Fionna could try to tackle him again. “Sure, it does. I didn’t become the king of vampires until I was seventeen, so after that, I’ve just been seventeen for 983 years. Ya dig?”  
“Then that still makes you one more year older than I am, for now at least.” Fionna rolled onto her stomach and placed her arms beneath her chin.  
Marshal drifted down until he was sidled up next to her in the same position. “What’s wrong?”  
“I don’t know, just growing up. It seems like there’s less adventures to do, like they’ve all been done and there’s nothing but predictable crud. Sometimes I just want to be a kid forever, not have to worry about getting old and smelling like onion soup and lavender soap, or going crazy like Ice Queen.” Fionna huffed, letting her eyes close before she rolled onto her back and let her arms splay out with a sigh.  
Without warning, she could feel Marshal’s teeth at her neck and she let out a surprised gasp.  
“If it bothers you so much, I could turn you into a night creature right now.” He said, his breath hot on her throat.  
Fionna smiled and shook her head. “Thanks, but that’s okay. I might be scared, but growing-up is an adventure that’s always changing, and that’s something I don’t want to take away. Don’t get me wrong, it’d be awesome to be a vampire, too, then I could beat Cake at upside-down tickle torture. Naw, I’m just rambling about my feels. Getting older isn’t so bad.”  
The both of them laid there in silence for a moment, taking in the soft grass and overcast day that was perfect for Marshal, but he had still brought along an umbrella to be safe. He picked some grass and sprinkled it onto Fionna’s forehead, making her giggle.  
“Hey, cut it out.” She laughed.  
He sat up and crossed his legs, placing both hands on his knees. “Alright, then, if you’re absolutely sure… Fionna the human, will you be my girlfriend?” Marshal blushed furiously as he made the request.  
Fionna stayed where she was, but looked up at Marshal with a single nod. “Yeah, of course I will.”  
The vampire let out a huff of relief and fell back into the grass alongside her. His arms were splayed out, just as Fionna’s were. She looked up at where his hand laid just above hers and grabbed it with a squeeze before closing her eyes along with him in contentment.  
“Marshal, you’re not so bad.”  
“I know.”

Ice Queen sat inside her fortress, waiting for Life Giving Magi to get there so that the two of them could go to the spa. When the sorceress arrived, Ice Queen greeted her with enthusiasm.  
“Magi, my gal, are you ready for a day of relaxation and rejuvenation?”  
“Always.”  
The two of them set off for the slime kingdom where the spa they were going to was located and stood before the building in awe.  
“Here it is, ‘Spa la Gris’.” Magi announced.  
“Ooh, sounds fancy. I hope they use actual slime for their face-masks like it says in the brochure and not that syrup based substitution from breakfast kingdom, that stuff gives me a sugar rash.”  
“Don’t worry, this place is legit.”  
The two magic wielders entered the building and proceeded to do a montage of spa treatments together. When they had hot stones put on their backs, it resulted in the stones freezing on contact with Ice Queen, and each rock placed on Magi came to life and proceeded to dance around. In the mud baths, they each received a facial of slime with cucumbers over the eyes ta-boot, which they both ate. Manicures and pedicures were done, with the slime person attending to Ice Queen fainting from her foot stench, and the person attending to Magi had to pull out more reserves of nail polish in order to cover her extensively long nails. By the end of the day, they both were extremely relaxed and content.  
“Mm, we need to do this more often.” Life Giving Magi said.  
“For sure.” Ice Queen agreed, waving as her friend left. When the other sorceress was out of sight, Ice Queen went to her armchair and plopped down, pulling out her fanfic journals. “Now to finish off my latest story. Flynn and his blossoming romance with the Coal Empress is about to meet a tragic end, that will inevitably rekindle the fiery passion that he and Princess Chew once had.”  
A penguin waddled over and lifted its wings with a ‘weck’ noise.  
“What do you mean, it’s too dark? You have no appreciation for the turmoil of existence, Gabriella!”

Away in the middle of a pear orchard, a little elephant with a mustache and green card-dealer visor was busy picking fruit. In the midst of his picking, Treetrunks spotted a worm in one of his pears.  
“Well hello there, Mr. worm, I’m sorry to disturb you, but these are my pears. I’ll tell you what though, you can have this one, and then be on your merry way if you please.”  
The little elephant dragged in his pear-picking basket with his trunk and proceeded to slice one in half.  
“Time for tarts!” He exclaimed, only to be met with a rotted, gray interior instead of a ripe pear.  
Upon examining the rest of his pears, Treetrunks found them all to be worm-eaten. A dark expression crossed his features. “Looks like it’s time to call in the exterminators.”  
Cake and Fionna rushed over as fast as they could and stood before their friend in full battle mode.  
“What seems to be the problem?”  
“Oh, it’s just terrible, my pears are perforated with pesky worms.”  
“Then that means,” The both of them gasped. “No tarts!”  
“We can’t allow the divine tarts of Treetrunks to go unmade. Worms, you’re going down!” Fionna shouted, raising her sword.  
A cut-away later and Cake was pointing a commanding finger in the direction that the worms were slinking towards with their little bundles thrown over their non-existent shoulders. Fionna was busy supplying a basket full of pears to place in front of Treetrunks.  
“Well, looks like they didn’t get to all of your trees. These puppies should be ready to pop into some tarts.”  
“Oh, thank you gals so much. I don’t know that I could’ve given a fiercer talkin’ to, to those worms if I tried. Why don’t you come on in and make yourselves at home, and I’ll have a batch of tarts ready for you in two-shakes.”  
“Yeah!” The duo exclaimed.

Prince Gumball had sweat beading down his temple as he concentrated on the algorithm before him on his clipboard.  
“Yes, that’s it… That’s it! I’ve done it! I, Prince Bubba Gumball, have finally perfected the ultimate party plan!”  
“Wow, looks like I caught you during another one of your crazy O.C.D. meltdowns, again. Should I come back later?” Marshall said, drifting in through a window, instead of using the door located right next to it.  
“Oh, hello Marshall.” Gumball said, a bit begrudgingly. “Actually, I could use your help hanging some decorations for the ball tonight, if you aren’t too busy.”  
“Sure, don’t have anything better to do right now anyway.”  
“I’m sure that the candy people would all love to hear you play tonight, also. I have a few bands lined up, but I’m sure I could squeeze you in somewhere.”  
“Actually, I can’t tonight. I promised my date I’d pick her up for the ball, and I don’t plan on leaving her side during the party.” Marshall said, taping a tissue-paper puff from the ceiling.  
“Oh? You have a date, huh? I thought you were a lone-wolf, bound by no ties.”  
“Well, Fionna’s special, you know.”  
“F-Fionna?! You’re bringing Fionna?” Gumball’s pink cheeks had turned crimson, and he swallowed roughly before trying to speak in a nonchalant voice. “How long have you two been seeing each other?”  
Marshall smirked. “What, are you jealous?”  
“Not at all,” He hid behind his clipboard. “I just didn’t know Fionna was into dangerous characters such as yourself.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Marshal said, glaring.  
“Nothing, it’s just that you have a reputation for being a bit of a bad boy, and Fionna’s a sweet, easily-influenced teenage girl. I’d hate to see her get hurt.”  
Marshall had glided down and planted both feet directly in front of Gumball. “Listen up, bubble-butt, I would never do anything to hurt Fi; and she’s not just some clueless kid, she knows how to handle herself. If she decides that she doesn’t want to be around me, then that’s up to her, but I’m not dragging her into any dangerous situations, okay. She’s with me ‘cause she wants to be.”  
Without another word, Marshall glided out the door in a huff, leaving the prince in his great hall.  
“Hmm. Maybe, I should have the buffet on the left side of the dance floor…” The prince gasped when he saw the dessert tray filled with gray filled cream puffs. “No! Not my puffs! MARSHALL LEE!”

Cake held up a full-body mirror and smiled at her friend. “Ooh, girl somebody needs to get a bucket of water, ‘cause you are on fire!”  
“Ugh, Cake, do I really have to wear this? You know I can’t fight in a dress.” Fionna wore a sky-blue party dress with a knee-length skirt, since she had ripped her last dress in a fight with Ice Queen forever ago.  
“The only thing you’ll be fighting off tonight is the boys who wanna get handsy. Now quit complaining, I even made the skirt shorter so you can move around more.”  
There was a knock on the door, and the both of them jumped.  
“Speak of the devil…” Cake mumbled under her breath.  
“I’ll get it.”  
Fionna answered the door to find Marshall standing outside wearing a long, black tie and a white button-up shirt with no jacket, and black jeans and Chucks. He put a hand behind his disheveled head.  
“Wow, you look great.”  
“Thanks, so do you.” She said with a blush.  
Cake barged past the both of them with a pink bow around her neck. “Alright, let’s go you two. We’ve got to pick-up my man before the ball, and I don’t want to be late for those little cocktail shrimps.”  
They all arrived to the party side by side, and Lord Monochromicorn and Cake immediately headed off for the buffet table where Treetrunks and Miss Pig were serving tarts and punch. Ice Queen was loading up a plate full of food, while already having a cream puff stuffed in her mouth.  
“We’ll catch you two later. Shrimp, come to mama!”  
“Well, we might as well dance.” Marshall said, extending a hand to Fionna.  
She took it and let him guide her into the middle of the dance floor. Before too long, it seemed as if the other guests had moved away to give them their own circle. Fionna looked around and blushed at all of the eyes watching them.  
“Everyone’s staring.” She whispered.  
“They can’t help it, you’re too pretty to take their eyes off of.”  
“Pfft, come on. You’re so full of it.”  
“I mean it. You look really beautiful Fionna.” Marshall had his eyes fixed on Fionna’s with lids half-closed. He smirked suddenly, and raised a mischievous eyebrow. “We might as well give them a show.”  
In a swift motion, the vampire king had pressed Fionna to him and hoisted her into the air as they drifted off the floor. The couple were only a few feet off the ground, since it was kind of hard to lift Fionna’s weight, and so that no one could see up her skirt, but the crowd still clapped and cheered at the sight of them dancing on air. After a few minutes, Marshall landed them both back down onto the floor and the music ended. At the same time, a clap of thunder boomed outside and rain began to fall beyond the open doors to the great hall. Fionna and Marshall gave each other a small smile before running outside into the down poor and cheering with delight. The other guests followed suit, and ran out into the mud and rain to dance. All except Gumball, who stood just inside the doors, so that he wouldn’t get wet. He pulled out his clipboard from thin air and checked off a box.  
“Like I said, the perfect party plan.” He looked up at the clouds and gave a thumbs-up with a wink.  
Up above the clouds, the cloud people dumped water pails so that the droplets fell down below, and one of them winked and returned the thumbs-up.

Cuber closed the time-worn book he had been reading and made a jolly laugh. "Oh my, these fictional graybles are very entertaining indeed."


	4. The Battle of Rhythm and Rhyme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter I threw in for fun. I know the rap is just... God-awful, but it was fun to write, so I hope you can at least stomach it. :)

Chapter 4: The Battle of Rhythm and Rhyme  
In a club somewhere in the Flame Kingdom, Fionna and Cake were eating free chips and salsa like they were going out of style. The duo were sitting at a table, waiting for the show to begin. Flame Prince was the emcee for the club, seeing as he co-owned it with the Party Goddess, and he stood on the stage, waiting for everyone to be silent.  
“Yo, what up? It’s ya boy, F. P.! All y’all party people put your hands up for your favorite M.C.!”  
The crowd applauded and cat-called.  
“We have a nice line-up this evening for you, while you eat all the chips you want cause they’re free. First up to battle is the one and only L.S.P.!”  
Lumpy Space Prince took the stage, adorned in an oversized T-shirt that said ‘Fab’ on it in cursive letters and a baseball cap he had turned side-ways. He threw his hand up, which held an array of gold rings, and made a weird gesture.  
“Salami, pastrami, slab of mayo, and cheese. Lettuce, tomato, and bacon, please. My dump truck is empty, and I need my chow, now. Yo, I’m hungry over here, you better get my food, you cow!”  
Boos went up around the room, and LSP frowned.  
“You bunch of haters!” He dropped the mic before drifting off the stage.  
Flame Prince ran back up to calm the crowd down. “Okay, okay. Let’s give it up for his royal lumpiness. Next, we have Prince Gumball. Take it away, your highness.”  
Prince Gumball wore his usual garb, and grabbed the mic stand before clearing his throat. “An ode to spring, by Bubba Gumball. The river flows, freed from ice, and in their burrows’, sleep all the mice. Flowers bloom, and the sun doth melt, new grass grows, like springtime felt. The rays of sun shall shine once more, and in their holes the badgers snore. The time to wake is close at hand, and when it comes, that’s spring again. Thank you.”  
He bowed before walking off as the crowd politely clapped.  
“Um… Alright. That calm style is pretty tight. Next to the stage we have a real special guy, he decided to give the rap scene a try. He normally likes to sing, you all know him as the Vampire King. So, put your hands together, cause you are about see, my boy over here. Please help me welcome, Marshal Lee!”  
The crowd cheered as Marshal drifted down to the stage and received the microphone from Flame Prince. Fionna stood up and pointed while she shouted into the noise canceling crowd.  
“Yeah! Marshal Lee! That’s my boyfriend!”  
Cake rolled her eyes, but clapped anyway.  
Marshal made a gesture to hush the crowd, before settling on his feet. “So, I’m about to tell you all a story, if you’ll lend me your ears. I should warn you, though, it might move you to tears. It’s the tale of a man who was still just a boy, when he met a girl who filled him with joy. He’d wandered the land for time out of mind, and his heart went cold, and he forgot to be kind. He fed off of fear and he drained the red from all, ‘til a maiden he met who made him fall. His heart didn’t beat, till he saw her, so sweet, and suddenly,” He floated from the stage as if he had stumbled back but hovered there. “He was swept right off of his feet. She was a flicker in the darkness he’d walked, and that flicker grew brighter, the more that they talked. And soon he asked her to be by his side, and to his disbelief, she didn’t run and hide. She was strong and beautiful, and gentle and fierce. Yeah, cupid took aim, and the boy’s heart he did pierce. Now Marshal’s a man and Fionna’s his queen. She’s the best thing to ever happen, to the Vampire King.”  
Marshal stood on the stage once more and looked right across the room to where Fionna sat, dazzled by his delivery. The crowd roared with applause and whistles, as Marshal glided over to hover before Fionna, with hooded eyes. She blushed ferociously, before he pecked her on the lips.


End file.
